


What else can you call this, except fanservice?

by Justanothersinger



Series: Facets/Facade of Love [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, and basically been stuck in development hell like this, if you like this ill be glad, so uh, thanks for reading as always!, then got moved to white day, this took a while lol, this was actually intended for valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: 'A light push against his shoulder and Chrom falls back against the pillows. And Chrom barely has a moment to register this before Robin clambers on top of him.This time, he really is too close.He can see Robin's eyelashes flutter, feel his breath on his cheek as he sighs.Feel the weight of Robin's body against his as he settles on his lap, straddling him."Hey..."He whispers, right in Chrom's ear and Chrom starts a bit when he feels warm fingers on his cheek, warm breath on his skin."Chrom?""Don't you like this?""...Huh?""It's what I asked you.'Part of the Facets/Facade of Love series, version Eros: sexual or passionate love often contrasted with Logos or Logic.





	

What else can you call this, except some fanservice?

A Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfiction

 

So. This was...happening.

 

The only part of his brain that was still functioning had only that as its input.

He can't really speak either. How do mouths work again? He tries opening and closing it but that doesn’t really work.

He can't...exactly move either. So he just...stares.

 

And apparently, the lack of input seems to worry him a bit.

 

"Chrom?"

"H-huh?!"

He was...leaning in. Leaning in a bit too close.

And Chrom himself pulls back and he averts his eyes, instead taking the scene in front of him.

His best friend? Yes, that was his best friend in front of him. Admittedly, Robin was a bit enigmatic at the best of times, but Chrom knew him and Chrom trusted him.

These days?

Well, he still did.

 

So. Right now, his best friend was standing in front of him.

Wearing a sweater and nothing else.

 

Robin steps closer and there's a strange clacking noise on the floor.

Was he always this tall? 

 

...Oh.

 

"You didn't answer my question."

"Question?" Chrom manages to say through a dry mouth and cracked lips. Right, so he figured out how to talk. Words. Right.

Robin’s quirks up into a smile. 

 

And there goes his ability to breathe. That’s inconvenient. 

 

"I asked you a question, remember?"

 

"I, uh. You did?” Even his memory’s on the fritz now.

”Yes?” Robin answers in a querying tone of his own. There seems to be a look of uncertainty on his face now, mirroring how Chrom felt, “Are you okay?” 

“That’s...uh, I don’t know?” 

 

And now both of them are floundering, unable to meet each other in the eye. There’s an awkward silence before Robin sighs. 

His cheeks are flushed red, but there’s a strange, steely kind of determination in his eyes. 

 

Again, Robin’s heels click against the floor as he steps closer. Close. 

Too close. 

 

The...way he's leaning in, it strikes Chrom as somewhat dangerous.

There isn't much to hold...up that sweater. A single, silky ribbon from under Robin's hair and Chrom can see the fabric give way as he moves, showing slivers of skin.

"...!"

 

A light push against his shoulder and Chrom falls back against the pillows. And Chrom barely has a moment to register this before Robin clambers on top of him.

This time, he really is too close.

He can see Robin's eyelashes flutter, feel his breath on his cheek as he sighs.

Feel the weight of Robin's body against his as he settles on his lap, straddling him.

 

"Hey..."

He whispers, right in Chrom's ear and Chrom starts a bit when he feels warm fingers on his cheek, warm breath on his skin.

At this point, the whole breathing thing is now reduced to a side concern.

"Chrom?"

 

And Chrom could only muster up a 'huh?' in response. Robin draws back a little until Chrom can see his face.

"Don't you like this?"

"...Huh?"

"It's what I asked you."

 

The mattress creaks and he’s distinctly aware of Robin’s body, the warmth of it,  pressing down on him, and he’s just _so close-_

He does freeze up when Robin closes the distance and kisses him. For just a brief moment though. Running a hand through Robin’s hair, biting his lip until Robin yields with a sigh, opening up his mouth to deepen the kiss. 

Apparently, the sweater didn’t cover much of Robin’s back either. As Chrom’s hands move down, they trace the border between skin and soft wool. First, a strip of satin on his neck where the ‘ribbon’ was, tying whatever little the sweater covered and leaving the rest to imagination. 

 

The rest being an expanse of skin, even past the belt line. Chrom traced a line down Robin’s spine, stopping at the small of his back, wrapping one arm around the waist to position him on his lap. Draw him closer. 

 

“...Chrom?” 

“Uh, yeah.” Chrom manages to say. Finally, “Yeah, I uh. Really, _really_ like this” 

Robin pulls back for a brief moment before he bursts out laughing. Chrom takes a moment to feel embarrassed before Robin finally says, “Took you long enough! I thought you hated it!” 

 

“H-hate it?! I could never-”

“I hoped not. It’s more than a little embarrassing wearing this.” 

“Embarrassing?” 

“It’s more than a little airy.” Robin concedes, blushing again. His hands are wa- _ **cold**_ on Chrom’s cheeks, cradling his face.

 

Another kiss and a warm sigh against his lips. 

Still in disbelief over what was happening, Chrom asks. 

 

“So uh, what’s the occasion again?” 

“Hm? Nothing, really?” 

 

“This was...kinda sudden?’

“It was, but I felt like doing it.” 

 

The air felt a little...empty. 

Even devoid of silence as he pushes Chrom up against the pillows and they fall over completely onto the bed. Sinking into the soft fabric on all sides, with him so close, so close, pressing up against his body, straddling Chrom’s hips leaning over. 

 

And it’s difficult for Chrom to breathe. 

Robin’s lips were cracked, they were soft. 

His skin was warm and dry. 

 

Cold. 

 

“...? Chrom? Is something wrong?” 

When his hands touch Robin’s cheek, they touch something else. 

 

Blood drips on his chest. 

 

Chrom’s heart tightens. 

 

_C̵͘h͘͠ro͢҉m̸?_

 

A voice not in the air between them, but in his mind.

It starts to break. 

 

“Chrom?” 

 

Ah. It’s fixed.

“It’s nothing.” Chrom says simply. 

His eyes are still not fixed. 

 

If Chrom closes his eyes and opens them again, sometimes...

He can see the red in ‘Robin’s’ eyes. 

The marks on his cheeks. 

 

A blood-soaked sneer. 

 

“Are you s̸u͞rȩ͝?̧̛͠ ̶̨͡Yo͘̕ų͢ ͝͝l̨o̕͝ok pale.” 

That voice, randomly faltering in his mind like disconnected static.

Robin’s hands press his neck now, his nails digging into Chrom’s soft skin.

...Or not.

It’s been happening more and more these days. The...the...

 

The word is kind of escaping his mind right now. Probably because he was forbidden to think it.

Or lost the capability to think. It was kind of like a dream.

 

A dream.

  
“Yeah.”

His skin felt cold.

When was the last time he’d heard Robin’s heartbeat? 

 

Probably, on the battlefield as he watched his friend bleed out. 

From the wound his own sword inflicted upon him. 

 

He doesn’t trust much of his senses these days.

Recently, he’s been hearing muffled screams. Continuous.

 

Grating the back of his mind. 

 

 “I’m fine.”

A snee-...a smile. 

 

And he remembers. 

Oh...right. This was why he stayed. 

And they draw in close again, the intimate distance of lovers. 

For one that plays pretend. 

 

With someone who no longer had the capability of loving him. 

 

It’s the punishment he deserved for running away.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

**Author's Note:**

> The real april fool’s joke is that this was intended for Valentine’s day. whoops
> 
> here u go @24914 this is technically what i promised u
> 
> ill give u good porn later promise
> 
>  
> 
> this fic is part of the new “Facets/Facade of Love series” and this is version Eros. ill probably write a follow up fic later explaining some things eh. but basically yes, in this Robin is already dead, most possibly protecting Chrom and Chrom is in a self-inflicted hallucinogenic/denial state, helped along by Grima who’s keeping him like this while he fucks shit up
> 
> i have no idea either tbh
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading! and sorry


End file.
